BDaBeast
by RageFeline
Summary: Yamato is forced into a strange and terrible destiny that he, part of which he shares with his new friends and enemies. better summary to come later partial rewrite of series, rated T for safety.


**B-DaBeast**

I do not own Battle B-Daman etc.

I hope this turns out better than my other ones... :'(

**Intro**

Yamato could feel it burn inside his chest, as if a mass of fire had replaced his heart. Instead of giving him life, it choked him. Above him, he could see eyes filled with emotion through the flames, even though they didn't seem quite natural, tears slid down into the flames. But the drops of salt water did nothing to clam the flames, instead, the fire grew, and the being disappeared.

Hardly knowing what the words meant, he cried out, "C-Cobalt Blade! Help me!"

His breathing became shallow, the fire was consuming him, feeding on his body... and now it was stealing on the oxygen from the room. Completly helpless, he could only watch as the flames grew with every moment. Heat flared up behind his eyes, and soon he was spared from the horrible sight...

Light danced over his inert body, and a gentle prodding in his side caused Yamato to open his clear blue eyes. Startled, he sucked in a breath of air, one not tainted with smoke. Then he looked around at his room, which was completely unscathed, and realized it had been a nightmare. Nervously, he laughed

"Wow, Tommi, I've never been burned alive before, but that dream felt really real! Thanks for waking me up!"

The little cat winked one eye and sprang away with a mew that meant something along the lines of "Don't mention it."

Yamato quickly changed into his everyday clothing, and chased his friend down the stairs, hurtling straight into Mei, his foster mom. He fell on his backside, then sprang back up.

"Ouch! Yo! Mei, why'd you knock me over?!"

Her smiling face truned bright red, and devil horns seemed to grow out of her brown hair," 'Yo Mei?' I'M YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!" she shouted, loud enough to rattle the cliffs for miles,"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!!!!!!" In a fury, she grabbed him by the ear and shouted threat, mostly involving fish sandwhiches.

"Yow! Mom, I'm really sorry!!! I didn't mean it!!" he yelped.

Mei smiled triumphantly, though it was intense, her rage would always quickly evaporate before her son's sunny face, "Good. Now, if you want to make it up to me, you'll work extra hard today, got it?"

Yamato stood straight as a soldier on inspection day, and saluted,"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" hopefully, there would be some extra fish sandwhiches, complete with cat slobber (a true delicacy in Yamato's eyes, or rather- mouth), for him to munch on, so long as he didn't do anything to arouse his mother's fury.

He marched off to do his duty, with the utmost care and precision, he swept the floor, walls, and ceiling of the cafe. When he was done, he leaned on the broom and surveyed the sparkling room, it was to his satisfaction. Even though Yamato much preferred play to work, he always made sure to complete every task perfectly.

As he prepared some of the cafe's simpler dishes, he chatted with his mother,"I had a really strange dream last night," he began.

"M-hm," Mei replied absently, expecting the same old dream where cats took over the world and forced everyone to participate in yarn-ball chasing.

"It was really...um.. real! I was on fire, and there was this odd prescence too," his face grew grave.

In the silence Mei's metal spoon clattered to the floor, her eyes widened and she gazed straight ahead, shocked. _No... He's not ready... _Ever since she had found Yamato and taken him in, she had lived in fear of the day his true destiny would be hurled at him, and he would be pushed onto an unexpected path, one watched by demons of disaster.

"Uuuh, Mom?" Yamato asked, in the bright light of day, his dream seemed far away and not as frightening. Why was his mother so startled?

"Oh, sorry Yamato, it's nothing," Mei hurriedly picked up the spoon and resumed stirring the pan. But in her mind, she began to lose hope of her son being safe. Soon, these peaceful morning would be gone, and maybe even Yamato with them.

---------

ahhh, typing is hard when balancing a shield bug on your finger.  
and this nutra-grain bar... i think it's black raspberry, not normal red raspberry... Yum! :D

In the next chapters, Yamato will begin his dangerous romp through the B-DaWorld, which is not as friendly as he once believed it to be. Mei will start her own journey, (including a visit to Armada) to plead for her son's safety and right to his own destiny. Bull, Gray, Wen, Li and a few others will show up soon. Maybe even Lienna.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
